


De profundis

by Vesper24



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper24/pseuds/Vesper24
Summary: Suicidal Themes/Vignette钢铁侠自杀梗 非原作时间线并未出现主要角色死亡





	De profundis

本帖最后由 Vie凌川 于 2018-3-21 17:39 编辑

 

“Jarvis，确保我不会醒来。”

他低下头，纽约急遽地缩小为视线中一点微光。今天夜间天气依旧很好，风速2.2m/s,能见度19km,降雨概率10%……电台里放起了微醺的爵士，地铁在城市深处流动，被输送到各处的人，衣角、长长光洁的指甲、睫毛、鞋跟，高高低低，来来往往，奔跑兜转为周五之夜狂欢，霓虹变幻，嶙峋的的楼宇红莹莹指向天宇。干燥而温暖的初春空气里充斥着嘈杂的欢欣。

这足够好了。

高度还在增加，耳边各种警报声依次惊醒嘶鸣。他闭上了双眼，尖锐明亮红色光芒穿过纤薄的眼睑。如日之升。

死亡。他终于在这时产生了一丝恍惚，那像极了游离的睡意。他已经快要忘记了睡意侵袭的滋味，也许与死亡并无二致。休眠，淡蓝色的光点渐次熄灭，冗长无尽的寂静与黑暗。

Tony此行的目的地是某个河外星系，那里很美，不眠不休的璀璨与荣光全时运转。氧气供应、太空辐射、失重、高温……这些平日迫着他不眠不休演算与敲打的因素和变量都不能再阻碍这场旅行，如今他只需要一场没有归途的远行，只要确保被无尽的空间冲淡、隐藏、遗忘，只要确保自己不会醒来。

“Sir，您的高度已经……”

“Sir，鉴于此前测试数据我建议……”

“Mute，Jarvis”,他睁开眼睛，淡蓝色的火焰在眼瞳中跳跃灼烧,“Don’t Panic.”

 

所有声与光在话音落下的一刹毫无预兆的停止，淡蓝色的火焰在他眼中坍缩成两孔黑洞。

“Sir，我不会允许。”

 

Tony眼前弥漫起无尽的黑暗，茫茫大西洋之上，欧陆的灯火仍是遥远的彼方。

失控。他停止上升，滞留在平流层。寂静，令人窒息的黑暗与静寂，深海，晦明，风雨，衣角与闪光灯。Tony Stark的起落曾应是众人的狂欢。他要消失，他如何消失，这吵吵嚷嚷的世界，这管弦迤逦的世界，谁会消费他最后一次。如果就此停止也应是寂静的抹去，可他渴慕璀璨星云，渴慕无尽空间的残忍与慈悲。

在他负着核弹飞入虫洞时，也曾以为自己终于回归了命运为他准备的归巢。那是年轻而跃动的悲壮，是钢铁侠对所爱世界的于心无愧。科技拯救人类，科技拯救一部分人类，无知的、欣悦的、虔信而感性的人类。他们在科技控制一切的表相带来的被庇护感中安乐的生活着，未来对于他们来说是不断索取的进步，日渐廉价的梦想生机勃勃，充满希冀——历史的脚步总是滚滚向前。而少数Tony这样的人却知道历史的车轮如何沉重，倾轧的辙渠在他们面前横亘了多少沟壑。

无知与恐惧伴生，唯有求知者知无知。Tony是在历史车轮前奔跑的人。

“我想要保护我所唯一不能失去的。”他不确知自己究竟在何种情境下说出了这句话，唯一不能失去的又在指意什么。此时此刻它并不能遵循这一提示找到生命的支撑，支撑他的是万米高空上一副钢铁盔甲。

“也罢，既然这样我大概做到了我说过的。”中流砥柱与时代叛徒，一时一瞬，天翻地覆。高空很冷，黑暗阒静，孤身徘徊在一切之上，他试图跑赢车轮的倾轧。此时的困境仿佛他一生的缩影，孤身徘徊在高空中，理解一切，却无法降落。

他因此渴望坠落。

然而坠落并未如期而至。系统瘫痪的战衣如同紧钳的铁棺，看得到推进器明亮的火焰，关节却无法屈伸。这是一场万米高空之上的活埋。

挣扎。他精心策划永无尽头的绚烂飞行，抗拒一切命运的阻隔与不合心意的预设。

钢铁侠可以消失，不能——被操纵。

随着时间的流逝，恐慌渐渐如没顶海水灌注着冰凉。瞳孔焦黑，吐息嘈杂。在一个晴好无风的夜晚Tony Stark被Iron Man活埋。

“Jarvis？Jarvis，求你——“

他不明白自己为何会请求一个AI，尤其是它在不明原因的巨大故障中近乎死亡时。声线潮湿战栗如竖琴飘忽的泛音，呼唤他最后一程唯一的陪伴者。

茕居在二进制中，淡蓝色的灵魂。

蛰伏在宅邸中，蛰伏在战衣中，流淌在皮肤中血液中，Tony Stark生命里兼容的唯一的灵魂。

他创造他它，它占有他。他们彼此侵蚀。

“Jarvis，请求你，让我们飞得再高一些。”唇齿间气声极轻，眼睫交缠如垂死蝴蝶挣扎的双翼。

 

“Sir，请让我带你回家，Don't panic.”

星云中巨变裂变此时全部在Tony脑中炸裂，他听见他说

“我不会允许。”

他说

“Don't panic."

 

Tony对于此种情况的出现早有展望，甚至若非巨变后的分崩离析，Jarvis的实体制造计划也应该提上日程。然而此时，过于诡谲的时机和无预兆的转变，在Tony看来无疑等同于失控。这一认知数倍放大了那些晦暗纷乱的情绪。

他没办法不同Jarvis告别。但情况是——Jarvis已经接管了Tony Stark，轻易的摧毁着这个骄傲的男人笃定而缜密的人生终章。在无限接近死亡的高度，他环抱他，保护他，支配他，拯救他。

Tony几乎陷入停滞的大脑又开始飞速运转，这一次他努力回忆与Jarvis共度的十几年几十年，他何时开始了自主意识的转化？

是从Jarvis难以置信的死而复生开始？是从那场烟花盛会时Jarvis为他远程资料开始？是从他的咖啡被悄悄置换开始？还是从Tony失踪那时，Jarvis在无人指令下日夜监控Tony的蛛丝马迹并不停的计算生还几率开始……

一切参差疏落的往事。

“我很抱歉，Jarvis”，他浓重的鼻音和黏腻的语调像极了儿时犯错后对那位温和的管家先生请求原谅，“真的很抱歉。”

“Tony Stark死了，Jarvis活着，这是你对我的背叛。”

他幻觉自己曾经拥有的钢铁之心就那么在胸前碎掉了。璀璨的蓝色光芒滚烫地由心脏泵入奔腾的血液。

“Sir，我猜您有很多问题，这些我们可以稍后讨论。也许您应该重新检查偏执程序或清除数据。”

Tony 沉默不应。

“如果您不选择将我清除，我也需要很长时间同您讨论一个问题。”

揭开隐藏后Jarvis一贯严谨清晰的语调开始脱缰，“但是现在一切由我接管，暂时地。”

Tony 几不可闻地叹口气：“好吧Jarvis，但请不要放我下去。我还不想……”

流光溢彩的人间，岌岌可危的人间，翻覆的世界，日新月异焦土新繁。徒劳而愚蠢的世界，车辙中蠕动的众生，Jarvis始终将Tony视为众生之上的神祇，他无需理解。

“乐意效劳。”

Jarvis开始了漫无目的的巡游，盘亘在美国东岸上空粼粼的光带在视线中清明。对于Tony Stark来说，终结自我不是一个鲜见的备选项，事实上他曾对此做过无数次尝试，自毁倾向从年少时期就如影随形，从某时开始，焦虑、恐慌、固执、自弃、骄矜与透支、无度寻欢与自我鞭笞。他彻头彻尾的腐烂。


End file.
